This application is for the Coordinating Center of the NIDA multi-site collaborative treatment of cocaine abuse project. The Coordinating Center has three main function: (1) administrative support for the study, including coordination of Steering Committee meetings, (2) training and supervision of therapists, and (3) data management and analysis. The Coordinating Center will make use of the expertise in training of therapists and data management and analysis present in the Clinical Research Center for the Study of Psychotherapy at the University of Pennsylvania. Dr. Aaron Beck will be in charge of training, monitoring, and supervision of psychotherapists for a cognitive therapy condition in the collaborative study. Dr. Lester Luborsky will do the same for psychodynamic therapy and Dr. George Woody for drug counseling. A Data Management and Statistics Unit will process all incoming data from clinical sites for entry on computer and analysis. Relevant experience and resources of the investigators for conducting large scale psychotherapy and addiction research are delineated.